


March to Zaofu

by kr33p3r



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fem!Reader x Kuvira, Fingerfucking, Kuvira x Fem!Reader, Kuvira x Reader, Lesbian, NSFW, Office Sex, Reader x Kuvira - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk how tags work lmao i hope this is okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr33p3r/pseuds/kr33p3r
Summary: When the Earth Kingdom fell, you were eager to join the Great Uniter's army. You quickly became part of Kuvira's Inner Circle, which is when you started to notice her subtle romantic advances towards you. Kuvira invites you to her tent one night during the march to Zaofu and confesses a secret... Fem!Reader x Kuvira. 18+ only for explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	March to Zaofu

When word reached your moderately-sized city that Queen Hou-Ting had died in an insurrection, you inwardly cheered. You hadn’t traveled much outside of your town, but you knew the outdated bureaucracy of the Earth Kingdom was stifling its potential for greatness. The foreign travelers that passed through your city sharing stories of modern technology and progress were a testament to the backwardness of your nation.

Your state was one of the first ones to fall under the innovating hand of the Great Uniter. You distinctly remember standing on tiptoes to catch a glimpse of her when she and her army marched through the dilapidated streets to give a speech to the citizens of your hometown. Seeing Kuvira standing tall, proud, and confident on the podium promising modernity and prosperity to the people incited a patriotic fire in your heart where disappointment and disgust for outdated customs once lay. Kuvira striding into the governor’s offices to obtain his signature guaranteeing the state’s admission to the Earth Empire inspired you that former Earth Kingdom citizens had the potential for so much more. Before Kuvira and her forces departed your hometown, you eagerly enlisted into the Earth Empire’s military and swore loyalty to the Great Uniter.

About three years had passed since that fateful day you were first captivated by Kuvira’s cunning mind. Your fervor enabled you to rise through the ranks quickly, and your loyalty soon earned you a spot in Kuvira’s “Inner Circle,” as she liked to call it. Kuvira trusted you, and you trusted her. Maybe it was your deep admiration for her, maybe it was the fact that she modernized your backwater hometown, maybe you were reading into this feeling too much, or maybe it was something you didn’t quite understand altogether, but sometimes you sensed something _more_ in the way Kuvira looked at you. Her green eyes shooting you heated glances across the table during meetings; her hands giving your shoulders a firm squeeze of approval as you worked tirelessly at your desk; her delightfully raspy voice murmuring “good work, Y/N” when you handed her your proposals for new mecha technology; seeing her gaze swoop down your body as you shrugged off your Earth Empire uniform after a long day; her suggestive smirks making your entire body thrum with pleasure. Kuvira was a woman of power, and you both knew it. Sometimes you found it difficult to control your feelings of excitement and nervousness when you spoke to her privately. You feared that she could read your fidgety body language, or feel the pounding of your heartbeat through the vibrations of the earth. You often lay awake at night with your hand working furiously between your legs and Kuvira’s name on your tongue, fantasizing about what life would be like if she felt the same towards you. One night during a particularly heated self-pleasuring session, you could’ve sworn that you saw Kuvira’s silhouette standing outside your tent. The thrill of knowing that Kuvira was potentially listening to your moans made your climax particularly memorable.

Unfortunately, your hopes were dashed whenever you remembered her engagement to Baatar Jr. 

One evening, when the army had just finished setting camp as the forces marched steadily closer and closer to Zaofu, Kuvira invited you into her private quarters. You stood outside her tent for a moment, steadying your nerves before you opened the flap and entered. Kuvira sat at her desk, filing away some paperwork before looking up to meet your gaze. Her dark tresses were neatly braided in a low bun at the base of her neck, a thin strand of hair resting gracefully on her cheek and the beauty mark under her right eye as alluring as ever. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards in a coy smile. “Y/N, I’m glad you came,” she said. 

“The honor is mine, Great Uniter,” you replied. What on earth could she want at this time of night? “How are the preparations for Zaofu coming along?”

Kuvira was not a woman to show signs of weakness, but for a split second, weariness flashed across her eyes. She leaned back in her chair and inhaled deeply. “That’s precisely the reason I called you in tonight, Y/N. You’re my most trusted commander in this army. Your loyalty and dedication is unwavering.” She remained silent for a moment before continuing. “I’m disappointed Zaofu’s stubborn leadership refuses to yield to the Earth Empire. By my reports, and by Baatar Jr.’s, Suyin Beifong is not caving into my diplomatic attempts to annex the city. I’d much rather resolve the issue peacefully, but I will use force as a last resort if needed. To be honest, I didn’t expect her to give up easily, but I had hoped…” she sighed and looked away. You took a tentative step closer to her desk as the silence stretched on, quietly whispering her name as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

“I trust you, Y/N. You’ve been loyal to me from the start, and you’ve never said or done anything to prove otherwise.” Kuvira took another deep breath before confessing. “I knew Zaofu would be a difficult city to conquer. Suyin and I have ideological differences about politics, which was made clear to me when she refused to bring order to Ba Sing Se’s lawlessness after Hou-Ting’s death. Even when she sheltered me, clothed me, and fed me in my childhood, we had our quarrels. I knew I needed to use a more subtle approach to undermine her and convince her that the Earth Empire is a beacon of modern progress.” Kuvira’s gloved hands tightened into fists. “I thought that if I could flip one of Suyin’s children to the Earth Empire, she would follow suit. What better way to convince an enemy to join your side through alliances? My engagement to Baatar… it is all political. A lie. A sham.” Kuvira suddenly jerked her head up to meet your astonished face. “I don’t love Baatar Jr. In fact, I despise the man. When I saw how he fell head over heels for me, I saw an opportunity to seize him under the Earth Empire’s wing and hopefully convince Suyin to follow her son’s footsteps. I never intended to actually marry him; I only planned to use him.”

You stood motionless in front of Kuvira, still reeling in her revelation. On one hand, you felt genuine disappointment about Kuvira’s difficulty of bringing Zaofu to the Earth Empire’s knees. Kuvira would much rather avoid losing the lives of her soldiers if possible, but Zaofu was proving to be a thorn in the Empire’s side. You knew the Great Uniter was willing to sacrifice her personal happiness for the safety of her army, willing to do whatever it takes to ensure a peaceful transition from Kingdom to Empire, but this? For years, she had always surprised you with her sharp mind and ability to plan ahead, but this tactic caught you completely off guard. A wave of admiration for Kuvira’s selflessness and dedication swelled in your chest, but at the same time you felt an echo of Kuvira’s pain of being engaged to a man she didn’t love.

On the other hand, you felt delighted. Those long, sleepless nights you spent hoping to win Kuvira’s attention only to be inhibited by her engagement to Baatar were no more. Your mind raced through the possibilities. Those times where Kuvira shot sultry looks at you, where she suggestively touched you and praised you for your hard work, where you swore that she felt something more towards you… were those moments true, or a figment of your desperate imagination? Even now, as you looked at Kuvira still sitting at her desk, her eyes piercing into your core, the raw tension in the atmosphere so thick it was suffocating, you still doubted if Kuvira was truly interested in pursuing you or not. After all, years of engagement to a man you despised could hardly be anything but lonely. Was Kuvira suggesting that you become her new companion?

“Great Uniter…” you gulped and cleared your throat. You were at a loss of what to do. Should you act as Y/N the military commander, giving alternative suggestions to conquering Zaofu peacefully, or should you act as Y/N, the one who was hopelessly attracted to the most powerful woman on earth? You decided on the former to be safe. “I’m sure Suyin can be negotiated with--” 

Kuvira abruptly stood from her desk, rounded the corner, and marched towards you, an aura of authority and impatience radiating off of her and a fire dancing in her emerald eyes. “Y/N, I’ve had enough of your willful ignorance. Forget Zaofu. The engagement has proven useless, and I will waste no time disposing of Baatar once the city is conquered, peacefully or with force.” She closes her eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, her glare had softened. “All these years I’ve been building the Earth Empire, and I’ve yet to bring one unruly soldier under my thumb. Time after time, when I look at you or touch you, you ignore my advances. Those brief moments we’ve had over the years weren’t an accident.” Peeling off her light gray gloves, she firmly grasps both your wrists and brings them to her face. Your heart rate accelerates and your breath starts coming in short spurts. Could this really be true?

You took a shaky breath. “Great Uniter, I--” 

She cut you off abruptly. “Call me Kuvira.” A low growl rumbled somewhere in the back of her throat. “That’s an order, soldier.” Her hands tightened their grip on your wrists. All doubts of the mutual attraction between you and Kuvira were now officially defunct. A fire had been ignited deep in the pit of your stomach, and you began to feel the sweet spot between your legs swell in anticipation.

Taking another deep breath, you started again. “Kuvira, I didn’t want to get ahead of myself. I was sure you had your heart set on Baatar, so I ignored all the times you looked at me or touched me, even when I wanted your attention. Besides…” your heart leapt to your throat as you gathered the courage to spit out the following words. “Are you even… attracted to, ah, um…” your tongue cleaved to the roof of your mouth. 

Kuvira chuckled and brought her face closer to yours. Her lips barely grazed your own. “You mean women, Y/N?” Your breath hitched when you felt the warmth of her skin on your face. Instinctively, you move your lips to meet with hers, but she pulls away teasingly. “I wouldn’t have stood outside your tent to listen that one night if I wasn’t attracted to you, would I?”

_ Shit, I guess I wasn’t that quiet after all,  _ you thought.

“There’s something you should know about me, Y/N.” Kuvira chewed tantalizingly at her bottom lip. “I always get what I want.” She firmly grasps the back of your neck and pulls you into a searing kiss. You reflexively gasp, and Kuvira takes the opportunity to kiss you deeper as your mouth opens wider. Your hands flutter around Kuvira’s face before settling them in her hair, tangling your fingers into her dark, silky tresses. She pulls her hands away from your neck to metal-bend your uniform’s shoulder plates off your body and tosses it aside. Moaning into her mouth, you pull her body flush against yours as her hands deftly sneak under your uniform and grope at your flesh.

Kuvira breaks away from the kiss to steer you away from her desk and towards her bed, which is significantly more spacious and luxurious compared to the common footsoldier’s cot. She places the palm of her hand to your chest and roughly pushes you into the mattress before yanking the black leather boots off your feet and kicking off her own. Straddling your body with her legs on either side of you, Kuvira peels your uniform’s coat off your torso, then follows suit with your chest bindings. She lets her hands rest on your bare waist, slowly letting her fingers meander around the hollow of your hip bones. She leans down to suck and bite on the flesh of your neck before whispering in a barely audible voice “is this okay, Y/N?”

“Fuck yes,” you groan. Your hands move to grip her arms, rock-solid from years of vigorous earthbending training. You frantically entangle your hands in her braids to pull out the pins holding her bun together and watch as her hair tumbles around her shoulders. Fumbling with the straps and buttons, you hastily tear off Kuvira’s uniform from her lithe body. Her shoulder plates clatter to the ground, followed by the soft thud of her coat and her chest bindings. She briefly sits upright to unfasten her pants before sliding them off her legs and tossing them aside. 

Leaning back down to brush her lips on your neck, Kuvira’s left hand roams from your hips to your stomach, then inches steadily upwards until she’s fondling your breast in her palm, pinching and squeezing your nipple in between her fingers until you’re pleading for more. Her right hand wanders down your midriff, caressing your skin with a fervor that bespoke years of unreleased sexual tension.

Kuvira’s kisses become more fervent the longer her lips suck on the flesh of your neck. Her teeth leave reddish-purple welts on your skin as she bites into you with animalistic hunger. Pulling her back into your lips for another kiss, the fingers of her right hand hover above the heat in your groin. Your bodily instincts begin to take over your rational mind, and your hips involuntarily thrust upward to meet her hand. Kuvira’s deft fingers grind into your core, and you moan into her mouth.

You’ve never been so wet in your entire life. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say your arousal moistened your uniform’s slacks, and you didn’t doubt that Kuvira could feel the wetness through your clothing, either. You part from the kiss and whimper “please fuck me, Kuvira.” 

Normally you would never be so forward about wanting sex, but your arousal is passionate enough to lower your inhibitions about propriety. Kuvira grins devilishly before growling “with pleasure.” 

She sits up to hastily pull the moss green pants off your legs, leaving you exposed with nothing but your underwear. Immediately afterwards, her hand gropes at your core. If the wetness wasn’t evident before, it’s definitely evident now. It soaks through your underwear and dampens Kuvira’s fingers. You seize her arm and jerk her body back on top of yours, moaning “please, Kuvira” into her ear. She rolls your nipple in between her fingers again while her right hand lazily slips beneath your underwear. Her fingers swirl around the entrance to your core to properly wet themselves on your cum before stroking your aching clit. You throw your head back and let loose a primal squeal from the depths of your being. Before you comprehend the gravity of your words, you plead “will you please edge me?” 

Kuvira jolts back. “Oh? Y/N, my most trusted soldier in the entire Earth Empire army, wants to be edged by Kuvira, the Great Uniter, until they’re a whimpering, blubbering mess underneath my fingers?” Her eyes glimmer mischievously and you instantly regret your request. “Your wish is my command, Y/N.” She leans back down to kiss you passionately while continuing to knead your clit to sweet release. Her motions are lazy and slow, not wanting to bring you to climax too quickly, while her other hand gropes your breasts with barely-contained animalistic desire. Your hips involuntarily thrust into Kuvira’s hand, aching for more intense stimulation. 

Kuvira pouts. “Be a good girl for me, Y/N, and don’t make yourself cum before I give the word.” Upon hearing the words, a renewed wave of heat rushes down your body and makes you unbelievably desperate for more. Her fingers dabble around your aching entrance to gather more wetness before rubbing your clit with renewed vigor.

A whine escapes from your lips again, and you plead “please, Kuvira. Let me cum.” Of course, Kuvira is not so generous. Her years of earthbending training have enabled her to become fine-tuned to the vibrations of the earth and the movements of people around her. She can feel every beat of your heart, every aching twitch of your clit, thrumming underneath her expert fingers. She uses this technique to her advantage, knowing exactly how much pressure to use on your clit to bring you to a hairsbreadth from climax before moving her fingers away. Your entire body quivers with excitement, desperation, and arousal. Squirming underneath her beautiful body, you’re reduced to begging for climax. 

Not being able to keep hovering over the edge of orgasm much longer, Kuvira grinds her hand into your groin one last time. Her hand cups the entirety of your heat and kneads your swollen clit under her deft fingers. Sensing yourself being pushed over the edge, you bite down on Kuvira’s shoulder to stifle your cries. Your body shivers deliciously as your clit shudders and twitches, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body like bolts of lightning. Warm, hot, and sticky cum coats Kuvira’s fingers as she helps you ride out the climax, massaging your clit until the orgasmic contractions subside. 

Your head drops to the sweat-soaked pillow, your body exhausted from releasing years of pent-up sexual energy. Kuvira slips her fingers from your groin and brings it to her face for inspection, marveling at slick cum slathered on her hand. Locking eyes with you, Kuvira shoots you a heated gaze before slipping her fingers into her mouth, sucking each drop of cum off her skin, savoring the taste of you, and swallowing. You can’t help but smile, taking deep satisfaction in knowing Kuvira consumed the most intimate physical manifestation of your attraction. Kuvira took a part of you into her body and consumed you, mixing her essence with your own. You feel secure in knowing your body has been intertwined with hers. 

Laying back down on top of you, Kuvira presses a final kiss to your lips before sighing. “I’ve waited to do that ever since I saw your pretty face in the crowds of your hometown.”

You can’t help but unsuccessfully stifle a guffaw. “Kuvira, I’ve waited for you to rail me ever since you started eyeing me up and down during my basic training when I enlisted. I almost wished that you’d metalbend your shoulder plates to pin me down so you could fuck me right then and there in front of the whole platoon.” 

Kuvira tosses her head back and roars with laughter, bubbling uninhibited out of her throat. Have you ever seen Kuvira laugh before? She’s always surrounded by her retinue and other soldiers, stoically barking out orders and scowling at those who dared to defy her. You don’t think you’ve ever seen her with her guard down like this. “Y/N, if you’re so inclined for me to metalbend you to the ground and fuck you in front of your teammates, just say the word.” She snuggles into the crook of your neck before murmuring “I’ve waited far too long to touch you like this, and I’m not going to let the opportunity pass me by.” 

You both drift off to sleep tangled in each other’s limbs. Kuvira slips back into her uniform and leaves to make preparations for the march on Zaofu when the sunlight begins to make its first appearance in the sky. That morning during the Inner Circle’s daily meeting, you could’ve sworn you felt the metal plates around your neck tighten when Kuvira looked your way. This time, you didn’t ignore her suggestion to come to her tent for another night.


End file.
